Your Guardian Angel
by funngurl
Summary: Something horrible happens to Yoh and Anna realizes how much Yoh loves her. She's left with only her emotions, and a growing memory. WARNING: Slight spoilers, character death- non-graphic.


**Hey guys! Funngurl here and back with another new fanfic! This one may be a LITTLE OOC but hey, it's really sad. DON'T HATE ME FOR THIS, IT MAKES ME SAD TOO! Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys this! R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shaman King or any of it's characters sadly. I do not own Your Guardian Angel or the band "The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus" either :(**

"Yoh!" she cried as his body limply fell backwards. She ran to him, eyes wide. It couldn't be over. Not now, SURELY not by such a trivial matter! There was no way she'd just killed the Shaman King.

His eyes remained closed and his breathing was labored. Anna Asakura lifted his torso gently, cradling the injured boy in her arms. "Don't die Yoh! Don't you DARE die on me! I'll… I'll bring your spirit back and torture you and THEN triple your trainings! I swear I will!" she cried desperately. She'd never shown such desperation in front of anyone… especially not Yoh, just because he was unconscious didn't mean he couldn't hear her. She bit back her tears, trying hard to keep her composure, but she hated seeing him in such a state. The shocked crowd rushed around in a frenzy calling ambulances and screaming for help.

His golden eyes opened (AN: I know his eyes in the anime are actually like black, but he'd look AWESOME with gold eyes!) to her surprise, and a small smile placed itself on his lips. "I don't think I'm in the best shape for training right now," he said jokingly as he laughed a bit, clearly in pain but trying to put her at ease.

She sighed with relief at his response. "Yoh, you're gonna be okay, I'm going to make SURE of it!" she assured him, even though she was actually assuring herself more. He just smiled at her weakly.

"You're so beautiful" he mumbled quietly, but she still heard it.

"W-what are you saying, stupid? There's no reason for such useless comments Yoh Asakura, and you know it!" she snapped more harshly than she meant to. That was one of Anna's strange little quirks that she noticed about herself. When she talked to Yoh casually she'd call him "Darling" and "Sweetie pie" and things like that, especially when ordering him to do something, it added a bit of extra fear from his part (AN: I'm going by the English dubbed episodes. I re-watched Episode 5 I noticed that) but when she was serious like now, she called him stupid and things like that. He probably noticed that but didn't seem to mind.

"It's not useless Anna, it's true. I can't think about anything else right now, and I wanted to say it before…" he looked down, sadness clouding his eyes, as he relaxed into her arms more, knowing what was to come.

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face _

_I can't replace_

"Don't be an idiot Yoh! You're not going anywhere!" She yelled, pulling him closer without noticing it. Tears began running down her face and her voice began coming out in sobs but she didn't care. Screw pride, her husband was dying again! This time though, Amidamaru couldn't save him… "I won't allow you to die do you understand? Yoh you-!" she was silenced by a finger placed over her lips. Yoh pulled his finger away and wiped her wet cheeks.

_And now that I'm strong  
I have figured out  
How this world turns cold  
And it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find  
Deep inside me  
I can be the one_

"Anna, I love you, you know that right?" he asked softly. She opened her mouth to rebuttal, but closed it again, afraid to lose her composure again. Silently, she nodded, shaking with the effort to contain the sobs in her chest that threatened to escape at any given moment. "I had to protect you. I'm just glad you're not hurt love," he said sweetly. Her shoulders shook slightly at his words, as she still held in her cries of pain.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

"I'm s-sorry Yoh… I didn't mean to… You shouldn't have…" was all she could manage. She'd never lost her composure like this. But no one but Yoh knew. That was alright with her.

"Don't apologize. I did this to myself. This isn't your fault, alright?" he asked with a very serious face. He obviously would NOT let her blame herself this time.

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

"Anna-koi, do you love me?" he asked with an innocent voice. (AN: Koi means love in Japanese) Usually he'd never say such things but he needed to know now. He needed to be sure. He was scared about what was to come so he wanted to go peacefully.

Anna drew in a shaky breath, and whispered, "Yes. I love you." Leaning down, she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. It was her silent good-bye to the only man she'd ever loved. Her Shaman King. She heard ambulance sirens blaring in the distance. Just minutes ago this would've given her hope, but deep down she knew they'd be too late.

There was only one last thing he needed. He rested his had on her soft cheek, grinning like an idiot the way he always did. Anna always wondered how he did that even when in pain. "Anna, can you please smile for me?" he asked. She looked a little surprised at his request. He continued, "You don't smile very often, but when you do, it's beautiful. So can I please see you smile just one last time?"

"Of course Yoh," she choked out, giving him one last smile and though she felt pain in her heart, she tried to make it look natural as she could just for him. His eyes shone in reaction and she knew she'd made him happy. He closed his eyes and let himself go limp as his last breath left him. His pain was over, he was free, and the body she cradled in her arms didn't even look like Yoh anymore.

"Goodbye my Shaman King," she whispered softly, kissing his lips one last time. As the ambulances arrived, she laid the body down and walked away from it. She wasn't walking away from him, because she knew he'd stay with her forever.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

**I'm SORRY I killed Yoh! DON'T HATE ME! I did warn in the description! And I know I shortened the song but I thought what I had worked :) Wanna know what happened? Review and I'll post that in the next chapter ^^ Thanks for reading guys! ^^**


End file.
